1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of virtualization in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many personal computer and other information processing systems support a “plug and play” feature that allows the addition of input/output (“I/O”) devices to the system to be automatically detected and enabled for use, in many cases while the system in powered on. Another feature of many such systems is the power-saving feature of automatically or selectively putting parts of the system, such as I/O devices, into a low-power or powered-down state after a certain period of non-use.